nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Aufstieg der Geister
Aufstieg der Geister is the 2nd of the A Rude Awakening series and the 22nd of Icestormshadow's Maps. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story After getting tipped off by a mysterious dealer, the Primis learned of the Apothicons plans, since they majorly prevented the Beast's full rise, they had to get power in order to jump start the entity's powers, The dealer told them of the Shadow Orbs, three orbs made by Shadowstorm in case of failure to take over the world the first time, they were created during the final battle of the Shadow War. The dealer also said that they were more than just devices of power.... The Primis then went to the Resto da Guerra (meaning War's End in Portuguese) and then possessed several of the dead humans, as the Apothicons were already there however, so they made haste and were stopped by a semi sane Red Shadow Fragment, who then had lashed out with his powers, and forced them out of the bodies, they then lashed with their own powers and knocked him out They then possessed a set of weak willed Apothicons, and made it to the attic where the Shadow Orb was, they saw a ritual was performed to pass some sort of shield, so they waited, and got real close, and then possessed four of the six ritual performers and grabbed it, and teleported away, with the Apothicons hot on their tail as they made a escapade from the mansion. They then set the mansion on fire, releasing angry spirits from the place into a portal they formed, going elsewhere...... Quests * Primary Quest - Stop the Apothicons from getting the first Shadow Orb Layout Pavillion 1st Floor 2nd Floor Attic Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Flame Column (Nikolai) * Ethereal Sword (Takeo) * RFMG (Dempsey) * Lightning Arc (Richtofen) * Jackel Launcher ("Jackal Prince") LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:A Rude Awakening Category:Non-Canon Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War Category:Maps